


Apple Of My Eye

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [30]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Gift giving, Kili style.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Apple Of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.110:  
> “I saw this and it made me think of you”

“Hey Fili! Brought back a gift for you!” Kili threw the apple, knowing Fili would reflexively catch it.  
And groan.

Kili knew his brother so well.

“Kiliii!” It wasn’t easy to make Fili whine. He had to take the opportunities when they came. He did have a job as a younger brother after all.

“Just made me think of you!” Kili grinned, wide and mischievous, as he sat next to Fili on the bed, careful not to touch his propped up foot. “They are healthy after all, should get you right back on your feet!”

Fili just glared, most likely considering whether to throw the apple at Kili’s head instead. He wouldn’t, probably, always had a soft spot for him, but Kili stayed ready just in case. Wouldn’t do to get knocked out by an apple. Fili’s leg might be broken, but his arms were still strong.

The moment passed, the apple remained unthrown and Fili slumped, playing with the fruit with a grimace. “Now you are just being cruel.”

Mhhhhh. Time to move ahead then. Fili had been despondent and moping for way too long already.

“It would be cruel if I didn’t give you something to cut it open with!” Kili cheerfully proclaimed. “We aren’t barbarians after all.”  
Fili squinted at him, but didn’t ask, used to his nonsense. The things he did to support his family! But what was looking a bit silly compared to…

Fili eyes went wide when he spotted the dagger. Kili had made it himself, and while he wasn’t quiet as passionate about forge work as his brother was, he still knew enough to make a fine blade. He just hoped it could compete with the one Fili had lost in his ill advised adventure.

Fili accepted it with eager hands, apple and slight forgotten. Both the blade and holster were intricately decorated, a task that lay more in line with Kili’s own passions. While he made sure they were practical and worked well, he couldn’t resist making them beautiful. Other’s sometimes teased him for it, for his love of beauty, but Fili never did. Just quietly supported him and his oddities.

“Thank you.” Fili didn’t need to say more, the way his eyes and fingers trailed the details, the way his hands started playing tricks, testing weight and balance and finding both made for him, said more than a thousand words. As did the warm look in his eyes, the gentle smile, and the arm that pulled Kili close until their foreheads touched.

They stayed like that for a while, having nowhere they would rather be, until Kili joked, “Well, are you going to cut that apple or not?” and got a hit to the shoulder for his troubles. It was a perfectly good apple, wouldn’t do to let it go to waste! And if it was Kili who ate the thin slices, sometimes caught out of the air and sometimes straight from Fili’s fingers, well, Kili deserved a little treat as well.


End file.
